


Cheesy Souls

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cheesy puns, coz theyre both cheesy and embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: God, Silver thought, she's unbelievable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have some adorable sss fluff :3c

 Peaceful silence hummed in the living room. Most of their Pokémon were outside frolicking and playing around. Some of them snugged and slept cosily in the house. The young couple sat comfortably on a long sofa. He sat on the right side of the sofa, his back was rested against it and silver eyes lazily staring at the television across the room. She sat on the left spot of the sofa, her left side against it and legs stretched until soft thighs rested on his lap. Hazel eyes darted to the television as well, though her mind was racing and spiralling with something that finally twitched a simple smile.  
  
 “Hey Silver.”  
  
 He didn’t reply verbally, but startling silver eyes did turn to her direction. A single eyebrow raised in question, patiently waiting for whatever nonsense that she wanted to say.  
  
 And boy, was he right about the ‘nonsense’ part.   
  
  
 “Can you help me with some directions?” Her voice slightly meeker than usual, Kotone then lightly nipped the insides of her lower lip.  
  
 His hands still placed on her thighs and knees, Silver quietly stared at her for a moment before hesitantly asking, “Directions to where?”  
  
 Her laughter almost burst out. “To your heart.”  
  
 God, she was unbelievable.  
  
 Laughter finally bubbled from her to feel one hand softly pinching her left thigh. “Ahahaha! Silveeer!” She tried to wiggle her legs away from him, but alas, all that was in vain for Silver only turned his playful pinches into ticklish tickles.  
  
 Her laughter was the most beautiful song he had ever heard.  
  
 Suddenly, as she was so engrossed in her laughter and stupid pun, an idea popped in his mind.   
  
 His fingers stopped tickling. His mouth started twitching. “You know you’re the only woman I love, right?”  
  
 Surprised by the sudden confession, Kotone slowly quieted down and stared at him with loving eyes.  
  
 God, he was so fucking weak with those loving eyes.  
  
 Her giggles slipped out of pink lips. Her side comfortably snuggled against the sofa again, Kotone nodded a few times before playfully tracing one finger to his right arm.  
  
 “But in 10 years, I’ll love another girl.”  
  
 Well, that turned the atmosphere completely.  
  
 Hazel eyes now widened in shock, Kotone gawked at him. Her jaw dropped in sheer silence at the sight of his sneaky smirk.  
  
 Showing no guilt nor hesitance in his statement, Silver turned his head to her direction and proudly declared, “She’ll call you ‘Mama’”.  
  
 Truly, Kotone underestimated just how capable he was to be able to put her heart in a frenzy.  
  
 Silence hanged heavy in the living room. One gaped like an utter fool while the other was a fool. Upon realizing that Silver might have made a complete idiot of himself, he could feel heat rising madly up to the tips of his ears.  
  
 Luckily, before he could either cup his face in shame or bolt out of the door, Silver instead blinked foolishly at the roaring sound of her laugh.  
  
 “You’re impossible!” Cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red, Kotone gleefully patted his right arm before scooting closer to hide her face on his shoulder.  
  
 Well, as horrifyingly embarrassed as he was right now, nothing could ever compare to the eternal bliss that bloomed in his heart. “Y-You started it, you adorable idiot!”  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i just......live for their pregame relationship too


End file.
